


Soul's Poem

by Sinclaire_Queen



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, mentions of maka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinclaire_Queen/pseuds/Sinclaire_Queen
Summary: Not proof-read.





	Soul's Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Not proof-read.

Just being better ain't enough

The harder I try

The more my brother stands out

I just wanted to throw it all away

No matter the cost

The girl I met

She set me free

She's an angel that saved me

And nothing can break her

Our souls are connected

Weaken and strengthen

We are one

But our problems just begun


End file.
